Pieces : Break
by namichaaan
Summary: Ketika sebuah kenyataan menusuk Taehyung dengan dalamnya, ia hanya bisa menangis. [BTS's Fanfiction] KookV / VKook, Top!Kook Bottom!Tae, bad summary.


**_Pieces : Break_**

 ** _a screenplays by Nami_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, lil bit of Angst maybe_**

 ** _Cast / Pairing :_**

 ** _\- Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _\- The rest members of BTS_**

 ** _WARNING(s) :_**

 _this is a **KookV** fict with **Top!Kook** and **Bottom!Tae**. Bahasa amburadul. Beware of the typo(s) bcs nulis ngebut._

 _P.S :saya gak tau kenapa kasih judulnya begitu, gak kepikiran sama sekali loh._

 _"Duniaku hancur seketika."_

Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah membenci Jeon Jungkook, tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya.

Meskipun nyatanya pria bermarga _Jeon_ itu seringkali sibuk oleh segala tugasnya yang menggunung serta jadwal kuliahnya yang mengharuskan pria itu pulang larut, jarang bertemu Taehyungnya.

Tidak, Taehyung sama sekali menyalahkan Jungkook akan jadwalnya yang super duper padat itu. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, memang konsekuensi mahasiswa memiliki segudang tugas dan jadwal padat.

Tidak, Taehyung sama sekali tidak membenci Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat itu ketika Taehyung baru menutup pintu apartemennya dengan Jungkook yang baru melepas sepatunya, berencana menginap setelah hari yang melelahkan, katanya.

"Tae-hyung, apa kau mau putus denganku?"

 _Sendu._

Tatapan yang diberikan Jungkook padanya, sendu. Sedangkan Taehyung tak dapat menghalau dirinya untuk mengerutkan kening, menatap kedua manik hitam milik Jungkook dalam, seolah mencari kebenaran disitu.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu tiba-tiba, Kook?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan tak yakin akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan selanjutnya, "Aku hanya merasa bersalah, hyung. Meninggalkanmu terlalu lama menbuatku berpikir aku adalah makhluk terjahat di dunia, bahkan aku hanya bisa menemuimu seminggu dua kali."

"Bukankah hal tersebut terlalu klise, Kook-ie ? Lagipula, aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku, dengan jadwalmu ini"

Taehyung mengatakannya dengan segenap keberanian dan kejujuran yang ia miliki. Memang kenyataannya mereka–lebih tepatnya, Jungkook sendiri yang mengungkit–sering mendebatkan masalah ini.

"Tetap saja, hyung. Aku yang merasa bersalah, kau terlalu baik untukku" bisik Jungkook lirih, perlahan meraih pucuk kepala Taehyung, mengusaknya pelan. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya diam, menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kamu tak perlu merasa bersalah" Jungkook mendesah pelan, tahu betul seberapa keras kepalanya Taehyung. Seberapa keras kepalanya mereka berdua.

Jungkook meraih pucuk kepala Taehyung, mengusaknya perlahan sebelum menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya. Yang tidak diketahui Jungkook saat ini adalah Taehyung yang mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya untuk menahan tangis.

Setelah 'perdebatan kecil' yang mereka miliki tadi, Jungkook berhasil membawa tubuh mereka keatas kasur di kamar Taehyung, dengan posisi mereka tiduran saling berhadapan, kedua lengan kekar Jungkook merengkuh pinggang kurus milik Taehyung dengan erat, seakan jika ia melepaskannya barang sedetikpun, Taehyung akan pergi. Taehyung membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook, menghirup aroma khas Jungkook yang begitu memabukkan. Mereka sempat bertahan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan suaranya yang parau, ia berbisik.

"Kali ini, biarlah aku menjadi egois. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu walau kau menolak." dan membuat Jungkook sekali lagi menghela nafas barat berat, mengecup sayang pucuk kepala sang kekasih. Membisikkan serantai kalimat penenang untuk Taehyungnya agar tidak lagi membicarakan hal tersebut dan segera tidur.

Jungkook terbangun ditengah malam, saat ia menoleh untuk melihat jam digital di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Ia menatap wujud Taehyung yang sedang tertidur dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya, membuat Jungkook semakin diliputi rasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang malaikat–nya– menangis.

"Tae, kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari diriku" Jungkook berbisik pelan, jemarinya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi milik Taehyung.

"Kau hanya... terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook" jemarinya turun menuju bekas air mata itu, mengusapnya seakan untuk menghilangkan air mata Taehyun yang sedang mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Tae–"

 _Tes.._

Jungkook bahkan tak pernah menyangka ia mengeluarkan air matanya disaat-saat seperti ini, namun ia dengan segera menghapusnya. Seorang Jeon Jungkook yang dikenal orang karena sifat dingin dan pendiamnya kini menangis, menangis karena sebuah fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan Kim Taehyung, membuat sebuah luka dalam pada hati pria dengan senyum persegi itu.

"Tae, mulai saat ini, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, membiarkanmu terbang bebas ke langit sana. Dan disaat kau butuh bantuanku, kembalilah dan aku akan menbantumu terbang kembali" Jungkook mengecup singkat dahi Taehyung lalu beranjak turun dari kasurnya perlahan.

"Berjanjilah agar kau tetap tersenyum demi diriku, Tae. Aku mencintaimu"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Jungkook mengambil langkah menuju pintu kamar Taehyung dan keluar dari sana, beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Taehyung dengan hati yang kacau.

Taehyung yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka–dibuka, lebih tepatnya– dan mendapati lapak disebelah tubuhnya kosong dan terasa dingin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana, terdengar sebuah isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, tangis akan kehancuran. Hatinya terasa remuk menyadari hal ini ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Jungkook meninggalkannya,

Dan kini dunianya terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Taehyung menghabiskan malamnya dengan tangisan malam itu.

 **END.**

.

.

.

.

 ** _p.s_**

) bukannya melanjutkan Taming the Kitten malah bikin beginian, lol.

) saya lagi demen sama mereka nih, udah lama kok suka sama KookV dan VKook tapi baru kesampaian bikin fic BTS-nya sekarang huehue.

) dan ini adalah seri pertama dari 'Pieces' dan akan saya post acak, tidak sesuai alur. hehe.

) saya mohon dengan sangat agar kotak review bisa diisi dengan saran atau penyemangat untukku, hehe!

) gak tau kenapa saya suka sekali post malam-malam ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ

oyasuminasai~

 _March 29th 2017 00.18 WIB_

 _namichaaan_


End file.
